Ica unleashed
Ica is the great elemental force within every Realm lying as the base in the might of EilTeenKray entwined within crystals as storms of ripping acid or diseased fumes, cleansing oceans or healing terra-formed fauna. Throughout the ages it has been the song high in the Chroniclers endless scrolling to manipulate and empower every will of the mortals, pulling the will of the Realms Above downward all the way to Valhalka , burning and driving in its huge will to try and perfect a beauty in civilisation and peace. Every time that a race had been exalted though the need within them to survive and call on victory bent down a mass of hellish sacrifice. As the reality of the arriving huge wrath throbbing through the Awe Above and their infinite manifestations defines another higher calling, instead of needing the grandest muscles to destroy, the meditation within the creation and the Golden Winds becomes the sole task of Ica . As the Blessed worlds fell underneath the grave and true enemy every race was freed, the Hansheik and Drarcornians as the loners of discovery and faith instead found the whole of the universe came calling toward them, and in such a weakness the massive swirling miasmas of Ica swirled and tempted each race forward. This incredible swirling bound itself outward from the Deep Descending no longer did the chasms from the Awe Above stay in the beauty of the Second Realm , each connection between the two sections of reality bled out the same merciless pounding tears, and Ica in its purest and wilful intelligence sealed wounds and calmed cataclysms, sealing stars where collapsing would have ended races now the Lightforms would come again, Ica falling beyond just its army and further into a splattering highness, a dominion which riding the Golden Winds sits upon the open wounds of every race to feel that deep essence in the messaging of Ica . As species arrived to one another that grandness atop their minds subconsciously communicated without the need to prove their intimacy, though trust and care could not be willed out from it, and so a civilised and calm world could not be, for as the empire of the Awe arrived, paranoia that pain shall come again entrenches itself forever and so military might come as the display of union and for this a corruption toward a delicate hopeless force in the Great Resistance The Legends enthralled in this One of the greatest stories rose in the Icalanshee as an order coursing from within the Hansheik’s need for protection toward a fragile religious force standing outside their Hunting Spirit and instead ending the lowest race of the Shee forever, finally aligning a closer intimacy toward equality where no longer the Slanshee would be found as the kings but only commanders encompassed in the calling to the Blinding Truth . For the Drarcornians the Grand Flight upon the world as they had first in their enslavement those same beings of their purest blood, the Crark , came again only in a calling to allow their escape for after the Entwining Loss as part of the volcanic influence of Zanthos those who remained on Drakgoon stayed there. Forcefully expelling the engineers for the stars and finding instead the task of purifying their world from their Shadow Within now find that there is a beauty toward that Ica dancing, as part of their makeup understanding absolutely the strength within such pulsing fires and in their strings of outreaching muscles their the union to that storm of titanic ferocity became a great glowing army. As the Eisalaeinuit rose in power no longer would the need for training occur, every Drahheim rising to the act of a soldier so that though the callings might have risen beyond a comprehension of spirit or civilisation instead the force became corrupted under every painful impact, the collisions of bullets for these hive conscious enthralling each of them in a corrupted sense, the scars crumbling through the thinning flesh down into a birth of painful desperation instead of the purifying glow from the above it had been. Descending out from that second realm the already dead crusaders had to retreat out from the onslaught of victories, those black swarming mutations flocking against that most immense of Fusewounds . Now instead they lie without mercy or care, prepared for combat and sacrifice they are the first to prove themselves might, pulling into the shrieking cages of every Surl, bending out the great fires in their chaotic tones of Ica-encrusted thrusts of force - knowing that now in their new freed will the demons of those horrid cages will be entangled into the Great Resistance , though forever they stand beyond it, calling on Ransfor itself in the inevitable calling for that might to decimate any of the darkness surrounding their new heartland, QuelSkoll-nfar Category:End Times Category:Ages Category:Ica Category:EilTeenKray